The Morrow is Blistering
YAY SHIPPING. This is a ship between Blister and Morrowseer. Also, Matau might be writing Morrowseer's part. DING IT WHY YOU SO MYSTERIOUS? -Shadow Alright, another project to add to my growing roster. Fun! -Matau Part 01 (Blister) Blister paced around in the sand. The SandWing guards were late. Her eyes flickered with rage. All she could think of was the incompetence of her guards. She clawed at the hot sand, knowing she was risking death just being here in the desert controlled by Burn. She looked up to the sky. To her joy, the guards had finally come. "Finally! It took you long enough!! Where were you?!" Blister furiously yelled at the guards. To her surprise, they were carrying something. The "something" was a dragonet NightWing. It was quite small for a NightWing, but she wondered why they would bring it to her. The guards finally landed, when they did, they tossed the dragonet to her, and hanged their head in shame, "We are very sorry, queen Blister." They said, one in a light voice, the other a deep one. Blister took the dragon by the tail, "Why did you bring this to me?!" She demanded, very aware there was a NightWing flying above them. She pounded her fist on the sand. "We were patrolling the area, when we saw this crawling in the sand. Since we have a partnership with the NightWings, I thought it would be fine to bring it to you..." They said, their tails hanging over their heads. The NightWing crawled on his back, trying hard to see Morrowseer. Blister dragged her claws in the sand. "That is no excuse!! Go back to the fortress!" she yelled to the guards. Once again, her mind pounded with fury, but if a SandWing saw her kill one of her guards, their minds might change about voting for her. Part 01 (Morrowseer) Morrowseer flew high above the land, watching the war being waged. A few SkyWings flew to intercept him, but once they saw his tribe, they quickly fled. It was obvious they feared that he would do unto them a repeat of the attack on the IceWings in the palace. He saw his contact, far below. Blister was pacing around, clearly furious. He smiled, knowing he could direct that rage into a useful form. Before the meeting was over, she'd be desperately trying to save the NightWings, just as he wanted her to. He thought back to the queen's realization of the necessity of allying with Blister. While his tribe found him rather ruthless, they had agreed that their methods were justifiable in the face of the dangers they were against. He went into a gradual dive, noting that there were some SandWing guards landing below him. He weighed his options. He decided it would be ideal to peaceably show them he meant no harm. Still, to make them less suspicious, it would help if he at least pretended to sneak up on them so they didn't think he was faking innocence. He landed discreetly behind a small dune, and watched Blister yell at her guards, who bowed their heads in shame. He readied himself to go over the dune. Part 02 (Blister) Blister felt a pain in her stomach as they left. She would be left with this dragonet. If Morrowseer came and saw the NightWing she might be in trouble, and might even have to end her partnership. "Come on runt," she said in a more calm voice then with talking with the guards. Blister grabbed the dragonet's tail and started dragging him in the sand. Scrollreader curled up. Being dragged in hot sand wasn't good for a dragonet's scales, especially the underside scales. His eyes began to tear when she said runt. Blister rolled her eyes, "Come on, don't cry." She growled at the NightWing. Her wings flapped harder and harder, then began to lift her and the NightWing's body off the sand, and in the sky. Scroll, through his tear filled eyes, saw Morrowseer behind the dune, and let out a sigh of relief. He would be rescued from this hot desert at once. Blister wasn't fazed by the gigantic NightWing following her. She would be glad when they landed. Morrowseer would simply take the NightWing away from her. She would have another load off her back. She felt the NightWing slip from her talons, and he fell from the sky. Part 02 (Morrowseer) Morrowseer watched Blister talk to the young NightWing. She was being quite uncaring, and Morrowseer had to resist the urge to yell at her that she'd lose the support of the NightWings for doing so. She started dragging the dragonet. Morrowseer's eyes clouded with rage. He flew out from behind the dune, just as she took off. He followed her into the sky, noting she was carrying him carelessly. Suddenly, she dropped him. He roared in fury, and flew towards him. Part 03 (Blister) Blister's heart skipped when she dropped him. She darted for the NightWing, her eyes filled with worry. As soon as she saw Morrowseer, she glared at him, then came back to the NightWing. Sadly, it was too late, the dragonet had already slammed into the ground. He moaned in pain, his eyes were flooded with tears. Part 03 (Morrowseer) Morrowseer missed the dragonet as he fell. He flew down to him, noting his condition. It was bad but not critical. He had to get this dragonet to the Night Kingdom immediately. But he also had to meet with Blister. It seemed there was only one viable solution. He'd have to bring Blister to the Night Kingdom. He didn't like it, but that was the best option. He furiously said to her, "What in the three moons is wrong with you? What were you even doing with a NightWing? If he dies, this alliance will be terminated. You will have to come to the Night Kingdom with me while I take him there." He saw Blister's face register shock. He gave her a look that clearly permitted no argument. She would do so or she would die. He took flight again, carefully handling the dragonet in his talons. Part 04 (Blister) Blister looked at him once again as he took flight, and flew after him, "My insolent guards brought it to me," she growled. She glared to him, "And, I could take you on right now, if you think I'm not going to argue." Scroll cried in Morrowseer's talons. He never enjoyed this, he was happy he was going back home. Part 04 (Morrowseer) Morrowseer could hear her fury, stabbing into her words like her venomous tail. It was one of the most angry voices he had ever heard. If anger could kill, there would be no life from the Ice Kingdom to the Rainforest Kingdom. Morrowseer disregarded her fury offhandedly, and smiled. He said, "Of course we would not want to start any, ahem, disagreements, correct? I would prefer not to use some of the more... unfortunate methods. I understand that your guards did so against your wishes, but we will have to... reconsider the terms of our alliance. Once we return to the Night Kingdom, then we can discuss them in depth. It will be a most useful discussion, I am sure." As she snarled, he continued, "But more of that later. For now, we should leave quickly so that Burn does not attack us." Blister nodded, too furious to speak. Part 05 (Blister) Blister could tell he could hear her fury. Blister felt like destroying the whole SkyWing Kingdom, but she had to keep her temper in check. She held her head, then sighed. Blister was surprised by his smile, then gave a smile back. "Of course not. Reconsidering would be the best option. Although I am really your only chance of survival other then that NightWing dragonet of destiny." When she heard her sister's name, Blister cried, "Yes. We do not want my crazy death-enjoying sister to follow us. She would burn the whole kingdom." Part 05 (Morrowseer) Morrowseer landed near Burn's palace, at the cactus ring. He had to dig a bit to excavate it. Once he did, Blister gazed into the portal. She raised her eyebrows. "And what is that?" Morrowseer smiled his most fierce grin. "A weapon which will render combat strategies useless. It is, in scientific terms, a wormhole with the capacity to make any location reach any other. This will take us to the heart of the Rainforest Kingdom." He walked into it, Blister close behind. At the opposite end, no one waited. It was clear. Too clear. Still walking, he raised his neuroptical analysis, where he could scan for stray thoughts. He didn't like what he got. A RainWing was there, invisible, poised to strike. He cautioned to Blister, near silently. During this, he had acted as if nothing had gone wrong. The RainWing thought, Morrowseer, not Deathbringer? This will be a different kind of fun. She sprayed venom, aiming to kill. Morrowseer ducked, and pulled Blister with him. She gasped. He dropped the dragonet, and launched himself under a branch. She stayed invisible, and Blister apprehensively moved to flee. Morrowseer leapt forward, and breathed fire at Glory. She screamed, flames scarring lines in her scales. Morrowseer drew back a talon to snap her neck. Part 06 (Blister) Blister smiled as she saw Morrowseer dig up the prickly pains. Blister always thought Burn's idea to protect her castle using cacti was a bad, no, terrible idea. Blister looked in confusion at the wormhole. What? I've been studying them for more then the IceWings have been allied to my idiot sister!! She seemed mad at the NightWings right now, but she secretly loved the way they bested every tribe. They were coming close to the SandWings. Blister shook her head, and walked through the glowing wormhole after Morrowseer had. The Rainforest seemed way too quiet. She always imagined as a dragonet that lazy, and fat RainWings would be singing, thinking that everyone enjoyed their horrid voices. Her barbed tail arched above her head, mimicking a agitated scorpion. As she saw venom flew, she darted to a tree, dodging the deadly acid-like venom. As Scroll was dropped, Blister heard a scream of terror from the NightWing. As Morrowseer moved to kill. Blister ran past him, her barbed tail quickly sunk into Glory's underbelly Part 06 (Morrowseer) Morrowseer flexed his claw down, snapping her neck. The crack of her spine shot through the air. He stood up, and looked down at her corpse with contempt. "Glory," he muttered. "The third-worst enemy of our tribe. The generals back home will be thrilled to hear of her death." Blister peered at him. "A RainWing? Your third-worst enemy?" Her lip curled bemusedly. "How anticlimactic." Morrowseer stated, "We'd better hurry. Doubtlessly that just drew lots of other dragons here." He looked around slowly, and frantically glanced at Blister. "Where's Scrollreader?" She looked down, and she didn't see him. "I don't know!" she said defensively. "I was just holding him! I don't know what could have happened." Morrowseer swore under his breath, and grimly said, "We can't stay here. We'll have to get to the Night Kingdom and bring in the military. This isn't safe, and if we stay here, we'll all die. Especially now that we killed the RainWing queen..." He hurried towards the secret portal. Blister nodded her assent, and followed him. She saw another portal, this one inside a tree. The two of them flew inside. Part 07 (Blister) Blister smiled as she heard her spine crack, the gruesome sound echoed through the gigantic rainforest. RainWings peeked out of their homes. They started hissing once they saw Glory's dead body. "Yes, I see them already, and Scrollreader, I don't know. There's not a doubt in my mind that the RainWings took him." Blister said, a slight hint of sadness was in her voice. The SandWing looked back at the RainWings. For a moment, she thought of him being tortured by RainWings. Blister shook her head. If Scrollreader was here, he probably wouldn't be alive, for long. Her body disappeared into the wormhole. Part 07 (Morrowseer) Morrowseer landed at the NightWing portal. Several guards rushed forward to check his identity, and they gasped in shock as they saw Blister with him. One cried out, "Morrowseer, what's this SandWing doing here? This is an act of treason! We trusted you!" Morrowseer gave him a look like he had just crawled out from under a rock. With an acidic voice, he said, "Wrathwreaker, this is Blister, our stalwart ally and fellow agent of the prophecy. She's here under diplomatic immunity, and I will get clearance from the queen. Don't believe me? You can take it up with her. If you're lucky, she might even let you live, unlike that last dissenter." Wrathwreaker nervously shuffled his wings. "Understood, sir. You're cleared." The four of them moved aside. Morrowseer and Blister flew ahead, knowing the gravity of the situation. They had, in effect, just declared war upon the RainWings. An invasion was imminent. Morrowseer landed in the fortress. He hurried over to Greatness. "Greatness, we need to speak with your mother--personally," he stated. She stared at them, wide-eyed, but she led them to the queen. Battlewinner surfaced, peering at the two leaders. "Why?" she whispered to Morrowseer. Morrowseer explained, "We were going through the rainforest when Queen Glory of the RainWings attacked us, aiming to kill. We terminated her, but her troops were alerted. Consequently, we had to flee. One of brothers, Scrollreader, disappeared. We need to rescue him, conquer the RainWings, and solidify our control of Pyrrhia." Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)